Twilight Town High School
by The-Angelic-Diablo
Summary: Normal highschool. drama, Romance, the random yelling and foodfights. Just another day at Twilight Town High School
1. a new day

"_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!"_ rang the alarm clock on the nightstand. The owner of said alarm clock raised his hand and dropped it down as his arm suddenly became weightless on top of the battered clock. It beeped once more then ceased. The boy grunted and rolled over, trying to sleep. "Sora, Sweetie, time to get up." Called into the room from the opposite side of a door. The boy grunted again, rolling over again before responding sleepily "Five more minutes." Came from under the blankets. A sign came from behind the door and footsteps were heard as the woman knocked on another door. "Roxas, time for school. We leave in 25 minutes." This made the half awake boy sit up, his brunet hair swinging forward. The boy jumped out of bed and grabbed a small cloth bag, and a towel, and charged out the door. Sliding along the floor, the brunet hit a blond haired boy that was also racing down the hall. They looked at each other after hitting the floor, looked towards their intended goal, got up and started scrambling towards it. Just as they were nearing the bathroom door, the door before it swung open, hitting both boys and knocking them back down. A young blond haired man walked out of the door and around the corner, looking at the two teens sitting on the floor." Morning guys. Don't mind me, just gunna jump in the shower real quick." The boys groaned in annoyance as he snickered and entered the bathroom.

"Mom, you need to let us start using your bathroom in the morning." Said Roxas from atop the stairs. He came down with a towel around his neck and his shirt tucked into his pants pocket." Yea mom, cloud took _another _30 minute shower this morning and left us no hot water." Whined sora. He was tired of waking up early and not being able to take a warm shower. "Sorry guys, but when your father left, you boys agreed to share a bathroom. Now, Cloud Alexander Strife, if you take another shower over 15 minutes, Sephiroth isn't going to be your biggest fear." Cloud gulped." yes mommy." He replied, afraid of what she would do to him if he dared push her limits. Sora sat down at the counter and ate the pancakes left there for him by his mom when his cell phone went off. Before even taking out of his pocket, Roxas laughed." Yo Cloud, bet you a fiver it's Kairi." Cloud laughed, taking out his wallet and grabbing a five out." Bet you a fiver it's Riku." Both boys looked down and noticed a third five laid on the counter." I bet you boys a fiver it's neither." Replied their mother. Cloud and Roxas looked at each other and nodded, then looked at sora, who flipped the phone over and showed the screen to everyone. "_ incoming call: Mom_" Cloud and Roxas sat there just staring at the screen as their mother collected the money and walked past them, slipping a five into sora's lap as she did.

"Man, how does she do that?" Asked Roxas, sliding his arms into his vest and zipping it up before attaching his medallion to it. Sora shrugged and walked off with his bag on his shoulder." I don't know Rox." Sora turned the corner 5 seconds before Roxas and stopped dead in his tracks, causing his brother to walk into him." Sora what gives?" the blond asked, in which sora, still dumbfounded, pointed to a shiny, brand new motorcycle. Before they had time to ask where it came from, or whose it was, Cloud came by with a helmet, gloves and his bag. Throwing the bag into a secret compartment, his slid the helmet over his head and smirked." Like my ride?" Sora and Roxas just nodded dumbfounded together as cloud turned the bike on and revved the engine once. "Oh, Sora, that reminds me, because you have your learners permit, happy early birthday you two." Cloud reached into his pocket, and tossed a small key and a remote on a hook to him. Sora and Roxas looked as the key, then to their older brother, then back to the key." You mean…?" Cloud nodded, and pressed a button on his remote, making the garage open and inside sat a custom modeled 1975 Mustang. "Dad… told me to give it to you boys when you turned of age, or when one of you got your permit." Cloud swung his leg over the bike, backed it up and drove off, waving with his left arm a goodbye.

"Dude, dad sure knew how to keep his car in great condition." Claimed Sora, walking around the car. Their father, Ansem, left for war three years ago and never returned. There was no letters, no notices, nothing. It's like he never existed. Cloud was close to their father, so it hurt him the most. Roxas stepped into the car after they slid the roof on it back. "Wow, dude, sick wheels." Sora, who was looking at the dashboard looked up and saw a silver haired teen looking up at him. "Yo Riku! Sup man? How was summer?" Sora asked and Riku circled the car." Not bad man. Got myself a summer job as the beach selling lemonade. Got some hotties numbers." And to prove his last statement correct before Roxas could say anything, he dropped a good hundred pieces of paper onto the workbench, which Roxas looked over a few." Sorry to burst your bubble, but Yuffie's number isn't that. Look." he flipped his phone open and scrolled to Yuffie's number, smirking as Riku sighed." Well, the rest of them are true. Man, trust me… can I get a ride to school?" Roxas nodded and Riku hopped over the edge, before getting hit by Sora in the face." Dude, what the Hell?" Roxas looked back at him as sora quickly waxed and cleaned the spot Riku's foot touched." This was our Father's Car. It's the only thing we have left from him." Riku looked down at the floor a muttered a sorry. Sora got into the driver's seat and started the engine." It's ok dude. We didn't tell you before hand. Now let's get to school" and with that, the boy Pulled out of the driveway and turned down the road when he saw something that surprised him and Roxas.


	2. Hell of a start

New Chapter Y'all. Sorry it's a nearly a month wait. Hope you like it

NOTE: I don't own any of this. Square Enix and Disney hold Co-ownership of this franchise.

Now for something completely different.

______________________________________________________________________

Sora noticed that everyone was looking at them as they drove into school, more importantly; everyone was staring at the car. Sora parked it next to his brother's bike and gets out, pounding fists with Riku as he walked off to hit on girls that would most likely fail. Sora grabbed his skate board and rode off to the tennis courts where he normally practice his tricks.

Roxas grabbed his bag from the back seat and walked off, seeing his girlfriend Yuna. "Hey Yunie, Rikku, Paine. How are you three?" he asked, kissing Yuna quickly. "hi Roxas." Replied the two girls as yuna kissed him back. "Hey Roxy. How are you babe?" Roxas smirked "I went to Destiny islands all summer with Riku, sora, Kairi, and her friend, why?" Yuna, frowned and glared at him. "who was this other girl?" Roxas, looks at her, '_I never knew Yuna to be the jealous type.'_"I think her name was Namine`, why?" Yuna smiled and kisses him again, then turned and hugged her friends" No reason Roxy. I have to go. I'll see ya for lunch?" he nodded then waved bye to the girls, who waved bye, except for Paine who punched him in the arm as she walked off the other way. Rikku quickly looked between her three friends before groaning "why do I always have to be the one left behind?" she whined as sora rolled past her, causing her to tackle the boy off the skateboard. "HI Sora!" sora, who remembered for once to wear his helmet, hit the ground and started laughing." Hi Rikku. How was your summer?" Rikku, he was now sitting atop the young boy, looked back at him smiling." I went swimming everyday in my new pool. Which reminds me, I'm having a pool party this weekend. You and your friends are invited Sorie." With that, the blond girl got off him and ran off to find something fun to do, leaving sora to deal with a angry red head coming his way." Oh shit…" and with that, sora quickly kipped up, jumped onto his board and kicked off as fast as he could as a Maroon haired girl continued to chase after him.

Lunch came around and Roxas joined his friends for lunch. He greeted Leon and cloud with a simple nod, pounded fists with Riku, high fived Yuffie, and slapped sora, who was hiding under the table, in the back of the head. "ow. What was that for?" Roxas grinned as he knew what everyone would say next." For being an idiot!" said everyone in fake Italian accents. Sora replied, but quietly as he she the same person that has been after him all day walk by. "ok" The girl stopped at the table and looked at the group. "have any of you seen sora?" She asked, a hint of venom coming from her words. All of them nodded, then Roxas Spoke." Kairi, you know he didn't mean to do that." The girl Slammed her tray down on the table, her face slowly becoming red with angry." I don't care Roxas, he deserves to get hurt for what he did." With that, she walked off, casting glares that could kill as she walked out. Sora reached his head out." Is she gone?" They all nodded as he sits in a chair next to Riku. "Roxas, weren't you suppose to sit with Yuna today?" Roxas then dropped his fork, mouth opened as he knew his brother was right. He handed his pudding to Yuffie and pocketed the apple and soda as he walked off to find Yuna Riku, on the other hand, turned to his friend." So sora, what happened between you too??" Sora opened his mouth to say something, but was relieved when the bell rang and the boy ran off before Riku could extract the information from him.

Cloud sighed as he slowly walked down the hall. As he passed the main office, he saw a brunette girl he never saw before.'_ I thought I knew everyone hear… She's kinda cute.. wait, what am I saying. I'm Cloud Strife. I don't think girls are cute, they come onto me.'_Cloud kept walking til he got to his locker and unlocked it, removing his jacket and helmet when he felt someone tap his shoulder he turned around to see the same Brunette that he saw not even 5 minutes before. " Hello. The Principal said that you know the whole school and I was hoping you could show me around to my classes tomorrow. I'm new here." Cloud felt like he couldn't breathe. '_why am I choking up. I've fought against Sephiroth when he had a knife and didn't worry. Pull it together man!'_"Sure, I can show you around..uhhh.." she giggled." I'm sorry. I'm Aerith Gainsborough." She held out her hand as cloud shook it with his gloved hands." I'm Clo…""your cloud Strife. My big brother told me all about you." Cloud looks at her and rose an eyebrow. "Whose your brother?" Aerith then Smiled, and pointed over to the door that just opened a second again." He's right there." Cloud turned to see who it was and felt his blood run cold." Cloudy, are you flirting with my sister?" Sephiroth asked and cloud's face went white and he quickly Ran off." SORRY GOTTA GO, BYE!" He called back, kicking the door open as jumping on his bike as Sephorith chased him.


End file.
